


It Is On Like Donkey Kong

by PantherDolphin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherDolphin/pseuds/PantherDolphin
Summary: After the battle of Crait, Poe and Rey get acquainted with each other.





	It Is On Like Donkey Kong

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in less than five minutes. The idea came to me suddenly, and there really isn’t much I feel like I can do to develop my rough draft because the concept is already so dumb. Enjoy my trash!

“I know.”  
Poe’s words came out cool and casual. Of course he knew who Rey was.  
“My boyfriend won’t shut up about you.”  
“Your boyfriend?” Rey squeaked out, seemingly caught off guard.  
“Yeah, and our droid. BB-lives you.”  
“What do you mean, ‘our droid’? I know BB-8 belongs to you, but-”  
“Oh, well, they’ve gotten so attached to Finn. After all you three went through together, than the crazy mission those guys went on with Rose. I don’t really get much say in the matter, that’s something I can totally live with.”  
“Finn. You think Finn is your boyfriend?” Rey asked, her voice full of aggression now.  
“Think? I’ve seen the man naked!” Poe defends himself, ready for wherever this conversation leads now.  
“Helping him to get dressed in real clothes after waking up from a coma does NOT count!”  
“Listen, Finn is my man, and there is nothing you can do about it sister. Fight me.”  
Rey immediately ignites her lightsaber in response to Poe’s invitation for a fight.

Meanwhile, Finn is sitting next to Rose in the corner, still waiting for her to wake up from her injuries. He is completely oblivious to the scene taking place on the opposite side of the Millennium Falcon’s main cabin.  
“Beep beep boop de bee boop.”  
“You know I still can’t really understand you Beebee,” Finn reminds the little droid.  
“What did they say?” Rose slurs, finally waking up.  
“Rose!”  
“Beep beep boop de bee boop. Beeeeep boop boop de boop beep.”  
“Uh, Finn,” Rose begins as she try’s to sit up, pointing to the ridiculous scene unfolding across the way. “Rey and Poe are fighting over you.”  
“What!?!?” Finn jumps. “But they’re both my best friends! I can’t have them fighting!”  
“I don’t think it’s about friendship. They’re both in love with you.”  
“Uh, oh!”  
“Who are you in love with?”  
“Honestly Rose, I have no idea.”  
“Who would you rather get naked and do really weird stuff with that you would never tell anyone about?”  
Finn looks back and forth between Rey and Poe. He’s familiar with the concept of romantic relationships despite having never been in one himself. He never considered the physical side of a relationship before, just the emotional. He let it all sink in for a moment.  
“Poe,” Finn finally declares. “Definitely Poe.”  
“KICK HER ASS POE!” Rose yells across the cabin, cheering on her best friend’s potential lover.  
“Hey Beebee, can you get us some snacks?” Finn asks the droid. “And maybe some drinks. This about to get good.”


End file.
